


Miriel's Lament of Numenor

by sniperct



Series: Quenta Iantél and other stories [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallebeth, Númenor, Prose Poem, Song - Freeform, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: A lament for those lost beneath the waves
Series: Quenta Iantél and other stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Miriel's Lament of Numenor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, oh, ages ago. Looking at it, I decided that I should share it!
> 
> See end notes for some rough translations of a few lines.

Fal~len, she is fal~len

She hath fallen, so far beneath the watery sea  
Beneath currents, and depths so dark  
_Êphalak îdôn hi-Akallabêth akhâsada_  
So far away now, she hath fallen  
So far away, into the chasm

Fal~len, she is fal~len

I am lost now, across endless seas  
Through hidden forests, and mountains tall  
_Idôn’Ir_  
Washed ashore as driftwood, westward I gaze  
Washed alone in this world

Fal~len, she is fal~len

My people drowned, I could not save them  
From their Doom, their greed and pride  
_Adûnada nakh Agân_  
Claimed by cold mistress  
Claimed by the chasm

I am fal~len

I drowned, under the crushing wave  
Fal~len, beneath the waters deep  
_Nithi nûph ak minilzâira_  
Living, as a shadow  
Living, as a ghost

She hath fal~len

Her cities gleaming, her maidens fair  
Marching soldiers proud, her knowledge wise  
_Anadûnê hi-Akallabêth_  
Flee the faithful  
Flee the free

Fal~len

Her ruins my cage, death my prison  
Lasting forever, ere the end  
_Ayadda nênbatîna burôda nênud_  
What awaits me, so far away  
What is in store, in this foreign day

She hath fallen, so far beneath the watery sea  
Beneath currents, and depths so dark  
_Êphalak îdôn hi-Akallabêth akhâsada_  
So far away now, she hath fallen  
So far away, into the chasm

The burning fires, so hot  
Upon skin so frail  
_Ammî, attû_  
Forgive me these sins  
Forgive me this weakness

May the fallen forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translations:
> 
> -Far away now is she that hath fallen into the chasm
> 
> -Alone now
> 
> -Westward came death
> 
> -[a] girl, (a) fool, that (is) heaven longing
> 
> -Numenor she that hath fallen
> 
> -[We] went on paths heavy on us


End file.
